shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nya Longshanks
Introduction Nya Longshanks is the daughter of a once infamous pirate known as Edward Longshanks. His daughter Nya was born by a bar maid. Nya like her father enjoys trolling people. Appearance Nya is a young lass with lots of muscles. Her hair is cut short and her face is coverd with scars and scraches. Personality Nya is a very mean spirited person with a quick temper and a brash personality. She loves to pick fights and delights in the fustration of others. Despite all her falts Nya has a very strict moral code. She does not hurt children, nor does she deal in slaver. She also makes it a point not to harm delecate frail women. . Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Nya is a free style martial artist that pulls in moves from diffrent styles. Her fighting style consist of several differnt menuvers from diffrent styles of fighting that she has copied over the years. Her greatest strenght is her variety of moves rather than one set moveset. However it should be noted that Nya has several self made moves. Heavenly Budah Palm- is the first. Which is a palm strike with a great deal of force behind it. The strike itself not what does the damage, but rather the force of her speed and the position when she hits her opponent. All of that force by passes the outer skin and penetrates into the inner body. The Nya Punch- is her second move. The Nya Punch is essentialy a punch that moves at extremly high speeds. The sudden speed increase creates friction which in turn starts fire. However Nya does not allow this fire to simply rage. Instead she focuses it by punching in a way that the flames start at the front of her fist and slammes into her oppoent. The sudden impact and heat combines with the oxygen and causes a exsplotion. For the normal person it simply seems like she punched somebody and a exsplotion erupted from it. Stone Vains- is her third move. Stone Vains was not created till after she meet Greggory. After practicing her Bushoku haki with greggory she is able to apply it to her inner body. Using Stone Vains she can take blows that would normaly do massive internal damage. The Dragon's Claw - is the fourth move. Like swordsmen Nya is able to call upon her inner self and bring out a manifestation of it. When Nya is preparing to use her dragons claw it looks as if she has a raging European Dragon around her. She charges forward and literaly claws threw her opponent. Dragons Might- is the fifth move. It is similar to Dragons claw, but instead Nya takes control of her body completly. She shuts off her physical inhibitors and uses ninty percent of her muscles power. This move is extemly dangerous and is only used in extreme situations. Dragons's Eye- it is the same as Dragons Claw, but instead of focusing on her hands she makes her eyes the main focuse. This ability makes everything seem slower to her. It gives her the ability to dodge attacks, predict moves, and see paths she would normaly look over. Dragons Decent- Similar to Dragon's Claw as it calls upon her inner force. However this move combinres Stone Vains and Nya's Punch. The maiden leaps into the air and uses her haki to harden her body. She then desends at extreme speeds while rotating. The menuver reatches its peak as she hits he opponent which causes a gigantic exsplotion. Physical Strength Nya is storng enough to juggle bolders, but can not pick up a ship. Agility Nya speed can be called super human. The reason for this is the Windstep. It is a menuver were Nya pushes off theair just before her foot touches the ground. It removes friction and allowes her to move at high speeds. She can dash in faster than the eye can see and strike before you even know you have been hit. Morgin is more agile than Nya, but Nya is faster. From point a to b Nya can get there faster than Morgin running in a straight line, but Morgin can menuver better and turn quicker than Nya. Endurance Average Weapons Her fists . Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Nya has a great degree of skill in Kebunshoku haki. She can see two seconds into the futrure at will. This skill was developed when she was training in her youth. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Mainly focuses it on her hands and arms. However she does have the skill to cover her whole body. History Nya is the daughter of a natorious pirate by the name Edward Longshanks. Edward Longshanks was know for hitting ships hulls with his ram and leaving them to sink in the ocean. He got a great laughter out of seeing the ships sink and all the crew members drown. Edward soon became a very wanted man as he did not descriminate on who he sunk. He was eventuly caught and executed, but before that happened he impregnated a bar maid by the name of Metta. Metta, who is Nya's mother did not know who exactly Edward was. When she found out she was already with child with Nya. Fearing for her daughters life Metta moved to Logue Town where she thought her daughter could grow up free from her father's sins. Her plan wored for a while, but as Nya grew older she began to ask about her father. Eventually her mother told her about him, but only after she turned twenty years of age. She exspected for her daughter to be appalled aobut this, but instead she was excited. This excitement however lead to her down fall as she blabed about her heritate one nigh when she was drunk to her friend Mops, who was a marine. Mops used this information to gain a promotion and Nya was captured by the marines and shipped off to the same fort the other members of the seven flags were latter locked in. As for Nya mother Metta she was killied while trying to stop the marines from takeing her daughter. When Nya escaped from the jail she swore vengence on Mops and sails for that one goal. Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Seven Flags